Blue's Favorite Humans
by Omegathyst
Summary: After finding out about Greg's escape from the Zoo, Blue Diamond searches for the perfect human. A human that has issues with her sister rambles near the Palanquin, and Blue Diamond is in awe of her beauty. Maybe, she can save this one after all. One-shot.


The Earth should be breaking into pieces any moment now, but Blue Diamond was returning to its surface once more, in hopes of finding the perfect human.

By far, humans were her favorite pets, something Blue believed she shared in common with Pink Diamond. But, unlike other pets, she could connect to them romantically in the brief glimpse that was a human's life.

According to her observations, a human was normally five feet tall, but the one that was currently sitting near the palanquin appeared to be _six_ feet tall. She had darker skin than most of the humans Blue encountered, and legs for days. Granted a human would never be as tall as her, but it still caught Blue's attention.

"That stupid sister of mine had to force me to compete with her." The tall human muttered. "My parents wanted grandchildren, but I could never give them _that."_

Blue, knowing what grandchildren were, scooted closer towards the tan woman, who was too absorbed in her own anger to notice the huge shadow to her left. Blue Pearl kept silent as always.

"So many men, and I couldn't fall for any of them..." She lamented. "Why did I have to be gay?! _My parents could've loved me!"_

There it was, Blue Diamond had truly struck gold. A human woman that loved other women was truly a rarity to find, they weren't as common as gems that loved other gems. And better yet, it seemed that she deserved a much better purpose as her personal servant than she did trying to score with the undesirable men of her human race. To be the personal servant of a diamond was the highest role any human could take.

Blue Pearl would still have her job, but with none of the pleasure benefits. She barely talked during any of their intimate 'exercises,' but this human seemed to talk a _lot._ It was time to make her presence known.

"Hello human~" Blue Diamond greeted her softly. The tall woman, who had her back turned to Blue, shrieked and turned around.

"Great stars almighty!" The woman gasped. "What kind of big blue mutation are you?! You need medical attention darling!"

Blue smiled, and held the tall woman's arm with her two fingers, preventing her from reaching her phone.

"I am Blue Diamond, a member of the Great Diamond Authority. Who are you?" Blue asked. The unknown sexy babe in human skin froze, but had the sense to drop her phone and comply.

"I a-am Tahani Al-Jamil, I was raised in England and graduated from Ox-"

"Hush, little human." Blue smiled warmly. "I can give you a job far above anything your bland sister could ever accomplish. Something that's free of physical activity with men, _I promise."_

"You...overheard that part?" Tahani asked, losing the tension in her body. Blue nodded, and Tahani allowed Blue Diamond to hold her in her humongous hands.

"No man could give you personal value like _I can."_ Blue insisted. "Every human will envy your status, even your lowly sibling."

"Really? Oh please, tell me what this dream job is!" Tahani exclaimed, looking into Blue Diamond's eyes passionately. Blue Diamond felt electric feelings zip throughout her body to the core of her gem, a feeling she hadn't felt in thousands of years.

"The Great Diamond Authority owns hundreds of planets, including yours." Blue explained. "Your choice, is to spend the rest of your life as my personal servant. That includes giving me companionship whenever I'm not busy, and acting as a guidance counselor to the humans at Pink Diamond's Zoo."

"What _kind_ of companionship...?" Tahani started feeling electricity as well, pulsing through her veins and clouding her common sense.

Blue had no intent on lying to her, she leaned her face towards Tahani's hair and softly pressed her dark blue lips against her forehead. When she pulled away, Tahani stared in awe before speaking.

"I...you won't accidentally _crush_ me during anything, will you?" Tahani asked.

"Of course not! I'm not like Yellow!" Blue giggled. "And we gems are all feminine, the human men are contained in the Zoo where they can't hurt you. Not if I can help it."

The idea of the big woman killing any hostile man in her path made her heart soar into the clouds, it was more than she could ever ask for. A lifetime of royalty, love, and **_women._**

Blue Diamond liked human men in a friendly manner, but none of them could express natural beauty to her like a woman could. Not like **_Tahani_** could.

"I would _love_ to be your royal servant, my Diamond." Tahani lowered her head in a small bow, and Blue grinned.

"My _, my,_ you are quite the charming human." Blue swooned. "Come, and Blue Pearl will prepare you the loveliest sleeping nest."

Tahani just now noticed the tiny blue being standing next to Blue Diamond indifferently, seeming more than okay with passing on her duties to Tahani.

 _Oh well, she's missing out I suppose._

 **Two months later**

Living in space with Blue Diamond was truly wonderful to Tahani. Even though Blue Diamond wasn't human, she certainly knew how to take great care of one.

Only a few hours ago, she threw the first party that the Zoomans have ever experienced. They loved her, and she realized that even though Blue Diamond was a wonderful leader and lover, she missed interacting with humans.

She brought it up to her dear Blue Diamond, and she smiled and left the room that they shared. Tahani tried to sleep, but she was anticipating Blue's return.

Tahani let the time pass by affectionately thinking of all the ways Blue Diamond took care of her: bathing her everyday, dressing her like a prize to show off to the other gems, feeding her food cooked by the other gems, and how could she not think about how Blue satisfied her every-

"I've returned, my dear pet." Blue Diamond announced. "And I've brought you a human companion, one with a contrasting nature to your liking I hope."

"Whoa, ** _two_** sexy skyscrapers?!" The blonde in Blue's hands gasped. "Is this heaven? Well, whatever it is, it's much better than the sun-damned state of Arizona."

Tahani instantly took a liking to her, and something about the shorter blonde woman screamed a flirtatious and hot intensity that her and Blue could both appreciate.

Her name was Eleanor Shellstrop, and Blue gave a sad smile as Eleanor and Tahani embraced. It wasn't that she was jealous, for both of them loved her too, but she was already dreading the day that they would pass away and leave her alone. But, it was the price for falling for a human.

She pushed down the thought, and decided to embrace the true beauty of unconditional human love.


End file.
